


骏马谣

by dojimameko



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ryuzo/Jin Sakai - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimameko/pseuds/dojimameko
Summary: 你是骏马，龙骨骏脚下如风，风似梦不为富贵，拖缰绳却为枪声，背马鞍人间的路，三丈宽心中无路，一望无边不为斗粮，拉马车却为风声，过万重山
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura, Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Kudos: 2





	骏马谣

对于武士而言，如果不谈论驰骋在原野上的骏马，那就没有再议论下去的必要。就好比居住日本本岛，只流连京都烟柳巷的莺歌燕舞，却丝毫不提巍峨的富士山，是完全没有意义的。从古至今任何一位武士的精神原野里都奔驰着如骏马般恣意洒脱的灵魂，生生不息。包括久居在对马岛上的志村家族与境井家族来说，换作城池、宅邸里的任何一名家臣，都会毫不犹豫地告诉你，真正的武士需要拥有一匹属于自己的马。或早或晚、或生或死。

当对马岛上的芦苇飘起白絮，宛若浪潮一波一波摇曳着这座狭长岛屿的寂寥，境井一正便会邀上亲家志村大人、还有石川老师、政子夫人一同狩猎。自然，选择精心饲养的战马大显神威，就成为一件能让大人为之骄傲、孩童为之兴奋的事情，而一到狩猎季便坐立不安的，则是境井家主最疼爱的独生子——境井仁，还有小少爷的玩伴龙三。

对于年幼的境井仁和龙三来说，骑在马背上的武士是绝对敬慕、崇拜以及畏惧的对象。纵使是自己的亲生父亲，想要寻得境井家主的许可投身狩猎季，除了要提前把繁冗的课业和武技练好，还得好长一段时间压抑少爷倔强的脾气，揣摩大人们的心思。大哭大闹的办法打自被父亲揍红屁股后就一直不起效，包括野孩子龙三也因此杀鸡儆猴，颇有收敛，少折腾百合子呵护有加的花圃。所以两个孩子都期待着，能被大人们抱上骏马，拉起缰绳让马儿狂奔过乡野的田垄、落英缤纷的枫树林、岑寂的竹园，奔驰过四季流转的对马岛。再顺着阳光普照的方向望去，任由耳畔滑过风声和黄鹂的啼啭，不用知道自己到了哪里，肚子饿了没有，就能即刻迎接世间最幸福的事情；来不及向小伙伴们耀武扬威，就陶陶然地宛若酩酊大醉，一脸晕红，心脏狂跳不已。

每一个精心呵护的愿望都有它的开始与结局，而对于境井仁和龙三来说，比起等待遥遥无期的狩猎季，还有另一个值得雀跃的事情，那就是境井仁的生辰。

夏日入伏，暑热难消，唯有静谧安宁的黄昏，烈日才会躲进天光云影里，离开被灸烤许久的土地，让晒蔫的树枝能卷起柔嫩的叶片陷入沉睡。这时，做完农事的龙三便顶着斗笠衔着草在青海湖的红叶树下乘凉。学着武士大人的模样，欣赏它那庄严肃穆、深沉高远，听着远方渐渐纷至沓来的脚步声，还有境井仁呼唤他的声音。

“龙三——快跟我来——”

毛头小子一骨碌滑了下来，踩着草鞋紧跟在境井仁身后。这回境井仁没有再和他聊起一板一眼的石川师傅、将女眷贴身小袿、小袖往他身上套以此取乐的政子夫人，而是说起了他的父亲，还有他的生辰礼物。

“父亲大人说要送给我一个礼物，到现在都不肯告诉我是什么。”

“那就去看看呗。”两人有一搭没一搭地说着。

不过，境井仁谈论他父亲的次数很少。自从母亲猝然长逝后，相比谈论自己的父亲，舅舅志村大人更多成为他闲谈里的绝大部分。如果可以选择，龙三大概会情愿听除了舅舅之外其他人的故事。

当然，孩子是善变的。在不苟言笑的境井一正命令孩子闭上眼睛，自己则悄悄从马厩牵来一匹金络白玉鞍的青骢时，两个孩子几乎愿意为拥有这匹马儿付出任何代价。九岁的他们，目光直愣愣地扑在骢马发亮的马鬃与如水墨般的皮毛，还有那流光溢彩的马鞍与金镶丝的马缰，浑身上下每一处筋骨似乎都不听使唤。什么礼教德行，什么克己复礼，全部顺理成章地被纵容和遗忘。一时间，在大人面前总是稍显木楞的境井仁笔直地冲向父亲，紧紧抱着境井一正又哭又笑。而龙三则望向一个粗鄙农人绝不可能拥有的骏马，呆若木鸡。

那匹马儿的所有，构成了龙三和境井仁童年时代中一个纯粹又光辉的生物。明明它只是一匹稍加驯化、精饲料喂养的马匹，可当马儿奔腾四蹄，锋棱骏骨划过空气，墨雪似的鬃毛呼啸在疾风里，它的每一次呼吸、每一声嘶鸣，感觉就好像一种能呼风唤雨的麒麟，而主导这一切的则是他和境井仁。骑上马儿的那刻，两人都觉得自己是最幸福的小孩，最交心的挚友和最义气的玩伴。尽管境井一正反复强调儿子想骑马得经过他和舅舅志村的允许，且不能跑出青海湖。但光是骑上马儿在周遭村舍旁一摆弄，就有数十双好奇又羡慕的视线投向马背上的两个孩子，这种妙不可及的滋味可不是父亲威严能镇得住的。特别是当初晨的阳光隔着斑驳的云影在青海湖安静地投下第一缕天光的时候，骑在骢马上的孩子，谁不会跃跃欲试想纵马奔向那璀璨的天池，腾云驾雾飞驰于九天之外？

而后，被马蹄声和孩子们雀跃的欢呼声惊飞的野鸭，在掠过青海湖的瞬间留下荡漾在水面上的无字天书，一纹又一纹，日光就在对马岛上每个照得见的角落铺陈开来——远方耸骏的城岳山皑皑雪峰，与恬静婉转的湖泊益发的光彩照人。尤其是在阳光晴好的日子，策马奔腾简直能成为再开心不过的事情。那若是再往丰玉地区的海岸线去，心无忧虑地迎着即将沉的夕阳懒洋洋地在海边散步半个时辰，吹拂清爽的海风，脚踏柔软的碧水金沙，岂不美哉？

境井仁是不是第一个萌生这样想法的人，不得而知。或许是从出生懵懂到记事后，每年翘首以盼的狩猎季都被父亲用各种理由回绝郁积了太多不满，在龙三提出在青海湖骑马不过瘾，要去就去卯麦湾给渔夫朋友们开开眼界的想法后，男孩就想都没想就答应了。

稚气未脱的武士之子，偷偷将干粮藏在“胴丸”甲胄里，躲过了志村舅舅的盘查、搪塞掉百合子的疑问，给乖顺的马儿“贿赂”了掺有浆果的精饲料后，便偷偷溜出境井家，接上龙三往西南边陲的卯麦湾奔袭。凭着模糊的记忆，两人流离在水道蜿蜒、雾气弥漫的丰玉。从最初的阡陌交通、鸡犬相闻，到荒无人烟，一望无垠，以至于连胆大的龙三也害上以在境井家吃好穿好住好为对象的思乡症。

“阿仁，我们不然回去吧？不要再走远了。骑马这么久也累了。”坐在境井仁身后的龙三戳了戳男孩的背脊，说道。

“不，龙三。‘一言既出，驷马难追’，既然我答应你要去卯麦湾，今天就算天黑了也要到那里。”

与男孩年龄不相符合的回答飘入龙三耳中，消逝在身后苍翠的群山之间。龙三知道，境井仁骨子里流淌的血既继承了他沉默寡言的父亲，还糅杂了舅舅志村大人的古板。想要改变他的想法根本是痴人说梦。而随着每一寸金色、每一个脚步迁移、流转，每一片芦苇荡和乡间村道上的泥土都被马蹄踩过后，不再是千篇一律的低矮屋舍、也不是山色交相辉映的山川林野。在几乎能摸得到盐粒的风里，那横无际涯的大海毫无保留地霸占两个孩子的视野。青海湖的弱水三千太委婉，城岳山的岑岑白雪太衰败，独有对马海峡可以放牧对马岛住民们闭塞的视觉。哪怕从地志与母亲口中对“海”早有耳闻，可真正见到汪洋大海的时候，两个孩子还是将旅途所有的不悦忘得一干二净。

他们被万顷波涛的沧海彻底征服了。

大海是天照大御神之于对马岛的恩赐，新鲜的鱼获、珍奇的珊瑚、鲜美的扇贝，脂膏丰盈的抹香鲸，只需愉悦神明，无论富贵贫贱都能在丰饶富裕的海上分得一杯羹。但它也是阴晴不定的鬼神，须佐之男临风一吹而造出的渔船不过沧海一粟，蜉蝣天地，每时每刻都会将人拽入怒海滔天的深渊，万劫不复。可即便如此，无论是从眼下的风平浪静、还是从无端喜悦的心情里，孩子们不知疲倦地在大海旁嬉戏、打闹，挽起海水往彼此脸上漂去。龙三甚至兴奋到连衣服都脱掉，光着屁股往海里捣腾，扯起海带往境井仁身上丢，吓唬他那是剧毒的海蛇看武士之子被吓得哇哇叫。

几乎所有对马岛的百姓都要学会泅水，哪怕武士也不例外。但在湖水里扑腾，和与海浪搏斗完全是两种概念，以至于能在海滩上拾贝壳、挖蛤蜊，对深居简出的境井仁来说已经是莫大的快乐了。可龙三此刻的胸口却像是升起熊熊燃烧的烈火，可以把整片对马海峡蒸发殆尽，他迫切想要挽回一局，好让境井家的独生子不会回头状告其他小伙伴，自己半路胆怯想溜回家。

“阿仁——”

境井仁抬头一望，龙三正大咧咧地站在礁石上，冲自己大喊。

“你想要看蓬莱的玉枝吗？”

顿时间，境井仁脑中幻化出《竹取物语》里皇子敬献给辉夜姬的宝嵌琉璃，闪闪发光，举世无双。虽说到头来为天仙辉夜姬敬献凡间俗物是徒劳的，因为这根本就没有蓬莱玉枝，甚至连龙宫使者的珍珠都没见过。但在龙三和他身后一望无际的大海，会不会让神话里的珍宝俯拾皆是呢？

境井仁抿了抿被海风吹得干咸的嘴唇，不太自信地回道：“真的有吗？龙三？”

“当然有啦！我下去摘给你看哇——”

一朵悄无声息的浪花在境井仁眼中绽放，龙三纵身一跃，跳入海中。

此时，海面上吹起若有若无的风，波澜不惊。放眼望去，当视线在海平线的尽头近乎快盲目的时候，忽然一群鸥鹭振翅高飞，踞伏着轻盈的身躯飞向天空。它们鸣叫着，飞翔着，无拘无束，不知疲倦。涌动的大海和静止的沙滩上，只留下境井仁和那匹低头觅食的骢马。吵闹的龙三、严苛的父亲、舅舅、深深思念的母亲都抛之脑后了，卯麦湾的大海、透明的蓝天白云，腥膻的海风，都印证着存在于童年时代回忆中近乎美好的时光。

然而，在古老的集体智慧，面对大自然的淫威仍旧是那么脆弱且不堪一击。哪怕龙三发觉自己双腿抽筋后已经赶紧抓住岸边礁石打算补充体力，可无情的海浪还是一次次淹没他的头顶，如同一只只虎视眈眈，随时准备撕咬皮肉的鲨鱼。

“阿仁——阿仁——救命——”

五千仞岳、波涛如怒。当心驰神往的境井仁意识到事态不对的时候，筋疲力尽的龙三终于抓不住滑腻的礁石，被海浪冲打着卷向深海。

危机爆发时，人所能收获的东西有两样。一种是被绝对震慑下出于求生本能的恐惧，二是超越年龄和胆识的勇气。

海面上，无助的龙三挥舞着他那木柴般幼细的胳膊，沉浮大海，无助挣扎。一时间，原本温柔的海风犹如刀割，在境井仁稚嫩的脸庞上划开血口。那怦怦直跳的心跳，充盈在鼻腔的铁锈味、还有身体肌肤被一寸寸剥夺走温度的寒冷，让境井仁害怕到无以复加，只想离大海越远越好。

意识到危险降临，身旁骢马翻飞马蹄扬起沙尘，不安的嘶鸣。试想下，一个连武士刀都拿不稳的孩子，能奈何得了无情的大海？哪怕自己真不顾性命跳入冰冷的海中，和海浪厮杀成一团，救下龙三，父亲和舅舅就能原谅自己背弃约定跑出青海湖吗？

可是——

“阿仁——阿仁——快救救我——救命啊——”

龙三的哭嚎声又从礁石那传了过来，像一只离弦之箭击中境井仁的心扉。他望了望龙三呼唤的方向，看了看身旁的骢马，脑袋里麻木地重复思考一件事：救、或是不救。

当然，境井仁若有好好温习舅舅志村大人谆谆教诲的武士道，明白何为“俱会一处、精神一到、心火灭却、一生悬命”的决心之意，那他就不会活成自己理解之外的模样。

一种莫名而剧烈的情绪，让手脚僵硬，大脑陷入一片空白的男孩会抓紧缰绳，颤巍巍地爬上马，心中默念起《孙子兵法》中“焚舟破釜、投之亡地然后存，陷之死地然后生”的心决，扬起缰绳，驾起嘶鸣的骢马冲向大海。那一刻，他还是一如既往的弱小、龙三还是和所有即将溺亡的溺水者一样无助，极目所望尽的海水苍茫，如同置身在世间的尽头。而那匹骢马，就是在摇摇欲坠的信念崩塌的最后一刻飞跃刀山火海，将他们拯救的麒麟。

最初，海浪溽湿骏马飞扬的蹄子，境井仁依稀能看见龙三的身影。而后，海水涌上马腹，浪花四溅在他的草屡，龙三那条黏着水草的胳膊仿佛触手可及。直到海水淹没马的脖颈，泛滥过他的衣衫，他和骢马与海融为一体、和垂死挣扎的龙三搏斗沧海，就如须佐之男拔剑斩落丑陋的八岐大蛇。

怒海化为八岐大蛇深红的信子，扑咬他的眼眶、他的耳朵、他的鼻子，但没有十拳剑的境井仁，终于还是紧紧抓住了龙三温热的手心，拽住马缰，使劲踩着马镫让骢马往岸上泅去。

创世之神伊弉诺尊与伊弉冉尊，用呼啸的海风，低声召唤国度里的苍生，既有那上百万年间来来往往生生死死的鱼群、那片寂静又幽深的海床，还有那些虔诚地向唐国驶去的大和子民，唯独没有龙三和境井仁。

当境井一正将精疲力竭的境井仁与龙三，还有保护他们不被海浪卷走的骢马一同在海岸边救下的时候，境井仁已经记不清自己救下龙三后的所有事，而且两个孩子醒来后都说不清楚当时发生的细枝末节，仿佛在境井仁下定决心的那刻，他俩珍贵的记忆就献祭给了大海。睁开眼时，守护在他身旁的百合子喜极而泣地将境井仁紧紧搂在怀中，那副场景简直似极了他早已过世的母亲。但唯一可以确认的是，他和龙三确实得救了，仅能从阁楼的窗外望见的一盏盏河灯、还有头顶莲花与荷叶为他打气的龙三，点点星光稀疏地蔓延在男孩被幽禁的房间里，就如骨子里的那份与生俱来的倔强，陪伴他度过一天又一天的无聊时光。

直到某天，父亲推开门扉，将睡眼朦胧的境井仁从温暖的床单上拽下。“仁，快点，不然来不及了。”

“什么来不及啊，父亲大人。”

“是道别，仁。”

或许对境井一正来说，让一个总角之年的孩童去为一匹战马的死去而嚎咷痛哭，不太适合培养成为一名顶天立地的武士。舅舅志村同样也是那么认为，甚至打算直接把马找处地方埋了。毕竟被海水呛到肺叶，受惊受寒又一路驮着两个孩子回家，这匹骢马的命运没法像它的饲主那般幸运。没有兽医、没有药草，它的生命在境井仁看不见的地方迅速凋亡，直至今晨它再也喝不进任何一口水，咽不下任何一把粮草，它就已注定要离去。

但那是境井仁最疼爱的马儿，是挽救境井家主唯一血脉香火，还有另一个幼小生命的生灵啊。如果道别是种残忍，那还有什么比道别要温柔的事情呢？

马儿睁开湿润的眼睛，看了看精心饲育过它的境井家主，还有境井仁，像是使命了结般，断断续续如同泣血般的气息消失了，生命在巨大的遗骸上化成境井仁的泪水与逝去的体温，和青海湖上那片草长莺飞的原野、银装素裹的城岳山，还有对马海峡海面下的寒潮，从世间消失了。而孩童的哭声，与缄默不言的父亲，幻化成那匹自由自在的骏马，将在未来的某一天，踏过乡野三丈宽的小径，为岛上的苍生跨过万重山。

写在最后：

《骏马谣》写完了，其实不能是严格意义的龙仁吧，我还是喜欢陪伴阿仁跨过千山万水的那匹骏马，龙仁后面再琢磨琢磨吧。喜欢我们阿仁牵的小马儿~


End file.
